Waiting for You
by Sister-Fangirls-CS
Summary: He watched as she started to inquire who he was but stop and stare. Watched when her face whitened and mouth hung open in shock. And watched as she closed the door in his face. Sherlock x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: wrote this for a friend hope you enjoy ^-^ Review's are food for the writers soul!  
Warnings: OOC, fluff, sadness and angst, sexy times\ kink  
Disclaimer: don't own! Well maybe the plot and some added characters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

It took him nearly 45 minuets to work up the courage to cross the street back to his old flat 221B Baker street. He had already contacted Mrs. Hudson and John about his survival (he still sported a black eye from the encounter with John) and now just had to inform his fiancé. (Well his hopefully soon to be fiancé. There was the chance that she would refuse and tell him to get out. Sherlock tried not to dwell on the high percentage of that possibility) Taking a deep breath Sherlock raised his hand and knocked twice on the faded door, stepping back to wait 6.74 seconds before it opened to reveal the face of the one woman who he had longed for, dreamed about, and rather sorely missed for the past 3 years while he was dead.  
He watched as she started to inquire who he was but stop and stare. Watched when her face whitened and mouth hung open in shock. And watched as she closed the door in his face. Blinking a few times Sherlock swallowed, fist in his pocket clenching around a small black velvet box. Of all the reactions this was the one that he had dreaded the worst. Head hanging and heart hurting Sherlock turned and left the flat slowly. The detective stood on the corner of the street waiting for a cab in the rain, not caring about the wet cold water running down him. He now had 2 options. Give up and grieve the loss off the only woman he had ever romantically loved. (Irene Adler was simply intellectual interest) or try again. He didn't have an answer when the cab came and took him away. He didn't know if he would any time soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She had finally lost it. Gone completely mental. Why else would she be seeing the ghost of a 3 year dead man?  
Abby Locke, a forensic scientist for Scotland Yard had before Sherlock Holmes been a sane woman. Now? She wasn't so sure.  
Abby sank down onto her rather dilapidated couch and put her head in her hands. Tears welling in her eyes.  
"Sherlock you bastard I still miss you."  
Sighing heavily Abby wiped her eyes and picked up a small framed photo on the table. Touching the silver frame lovingly. IT was the one photo that Sherlock had willingly agreed to and he was smiling, arms wrapped around her. Abby thought back to the first day that she had met Sherlock, though he was using a different name and she was a very different person. He had been working a case and that case had him go under cover to the 'Golden Moon' entertainment hotel as a patron. He was sent to her and at first was very shy. She hardly got his 'name' out of him. He was using Mark. But once she got him past the shy faze she found that she had unleashed a beast. A sexy passionate beast. He had pinned her to the bed with both wrists above her head with one hand, leant over her and practically attacked her neck with kisses and nips, sucking at the soft skin. She had gasped and arched up, not used to feeling pleasure of any sort with her clients. Her leather vest top was quickly removed and lost somewhere on the floor, and she eeped quietly.  
"Yes?" His voice was silky and husky; a low baritone that sent shivers down her spine at the implications in it.  
"Nothing. You just got really bold fast." She had blushed and his cupid bow lips trailed down her neck and over her breasts in barley there touch.  
"Once I find a pattern I know what I like." 'Mark' had nipped at her breasts and circled a nipple with his tongue slowly, drawing a gasp from Abby as the pleasure lanced through her. Then repeated the process to her other breast, chuckling huskily when she moaned.  
"Like that?"  
Abby had nodded, blushing.  
"Good." Then 'Mark' had started sucking gently on her nipples, other hand trailing down her stomach and cupping her core through the leather mini skirt and curling fingers. Smirking at the gasp of pleasure it brought. Sherlock tugged up the skirt and huffed in annoyance when he saw the lace undoes in his way. Then lifted the girl's hips and slowly licked a long stripe over the wet spot on them.  
Abby had moaned and writhed on the bed, hands clenching as pleasure washed over her from the mans attentions.  
"I..I should be..ahhn..be pleasuring..you.."  
"I prefer to take care of my partners first." Sherlock had tugged down the lacy panties with his teeth, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of the offered core of the girl below him. It had been too long since he had indulged himself in this. Slowly Sherlock had lapped at the soft lower lips of the girl, watching as her hips rose to meet his tongue each time and a soft mewling sound came from her throat. She was obviously not used to this treatment, but it only made her more sensitive. Sherlock gently parted the folds with his fingers, admiring the dripping wet entrance and sucked slowly at the little nub of flesh that he knew brought the greatest pleasure. Abby arched off the bed with a cry, hips bucking. Sherlock smirked and slid 3 fingers into her, slowly pumping them in and out of her wet, warm and surprisingly tight entrance gently. Sherlock searched inside her for a few moments before he found what he was looking for and practically assaulted the special spot deep inside Abby's body.  
Abby practically screamed, whole body convulsing in pleasure and clenched tightly around 'Marks' fingers as the orgasm took over her, falling back after a few moments panting.  
Sherlock smirked and cleaned his fingers, slowly and sensually licking Abby's nectar off his digits while she watched.  
"Good girl."  
Abby blushed deeply and 'Mark' quickly finished stripping her and himself, revealing a lean but muscular, pale alabaster body and an impressive cock, which he gently aligned to her still wet entrance.  
"Ready?" When Abby nodded her approval Sherlock thrust in swiftly, burying himself to the hilt and stilled to give her time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.  
Abby gasped in surprise and moaned softly, hands gripping the sheets tightly as she was stretched and filled to the brim. After a few moments she nodded slowly, giving 'Mark' the ok to start.  
Sherlock groaned in relief and set a slow deep rhythm, making sure to hit Abby's sweet spot every time he entered her.  
Abby moaned softly and threaded her fingers into the unruly black curls on 'Marks' head, moving her hips up every time he thrust down. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so much pleasure with a client. Suddenly Sherlock picked up the pace, swiftly thrusting in and out of the warm tight entrance and sucking at the soft, pale neck below him as his pleasure grew.  
"Oh! Mark!" Abby's back arched as her clit was rubbed in time with the thrusting of her client, kissing him deeply when her cries spurred him on further.  
Sherlock was practically pounding in and out Abby's willing body now, each thrust rocking her backward into the pillows. Feeling his orgasm approaching quickly Sherlock lent down, never breaking his rhythm and whispered silkily into her flushed ear, nipping softly as he gave the order for her to cum with him. When the already tight entrance clenched down onto him Sherlock saw white and he came inside the wet heat, moaning softly into her shoulder, only slowing the pace when the waves of bliss receded. Panting softly but smirking all the same Sherlock kissed the girls forehead and pulled out, stretching.  
Abby was lying on the bed, body shaking slightly with the after shocks of pleasure from her orgasm, legs spread wide and thighs stained with both her and Sherlock's release. She looked quite ravished and the night was barley started.  
Sherlock smirked and licked his lips, standing and going to the little table of available toys to choose from, selecting a riding crop and swishing it.  
"When you can stand I want you to stand by the side of the bed facing it, legs spread and support your weight on the bed. Were going to play a game. Im going to show you just how lovely it can be to get a whipping. I choose a number over 10. Every time I whip you, you count out each one. The ones you count will be followed by pleasure. Those you don't count don't follow with pleasure. Got it? The number is 15."  
Abby swallowed heavily and nodded, shakily getting to her feet and doing as she was instructed. She was slightly scared, she knew how painful a whip could be.  
Sherlock gently ran the riding crop down the girl's spine, delighting in the anticipatory shiver he got. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Were starting." Sherlock suddenly lashed Abby's left calf, watching as it reddened.  
Abby yelped in surprise and at the sting of the lash, stuttering out the first count. "o..one."  
Sherlock smiled and gently cupped the girl's breasts, teasing the nipples until she moaned, then he hit the other calf.  
"t..two!"  
Sherlock then sucked softly at her neck, waiting till sighs of pleasure told him he could continue. He was very hard again now, and ached to be back in that tight wet entrance that was displayed in front of him. Quickly he struck both her thighs, delighting slightly at the yelps he got.  
"three! four!"  
Sherlock traced Abby's core with two fingers, watching as they became slick with previous cum from them both and new arousal from the girl. When soft sounds of pleasure were heard Sherlock struck both of the soft rounded cheeks of her butt, watching as her hands clenched the sheets and a whimper of pain escaped her as the irritated flesh reddened. Then after she had counted out the 5th and 6th lashes he gently slid two fingers into her, spreading them and smirking as her arousal ran over his fingers and trickled down her thighs.  
When soft gasps reached his ears and her hips bucked back twored him Sherlock pulled away his fingers, cleaning them with a smirk.  
Then he struck the back of her dripping core, the wet smack reverberating around the room. Abby shrieked, body lurching forward and she gasped out the 7th count, panting slightly when three of 'Marks' talented fingers entered her from behind to take away the pain. Gently stroking that sweet secret spot inside her and making her ache for more of his touch.  
"Turn around and lay on the bed, legs spread wide." Abby hurried to obey, not wanting to anger this wonderful and mysterious man. When she was comfortably arranged the crop whistled down and struck her left breast, causing her back to arch and a cry to escape her. "eight!" Then the soft, cupid bow lips were soothing her painful flesh, drawing pleasure out of the spot and erasing the previous pain. Then the same treatment was repeated to the other breast, and Abby quickly counted out the ninth lash, moaning as her nipple was suckled tenderly.  
"You're doing very well." Sherlock murmured against her skin, breathing in her sent of vanilla and roses. Then lashed her stomach and front of each of her thighs in quick secession. Watching as her face flushed and a whimper escaped her kiss swollen lips. When she had shakily counted out the lashes to number twelve he slowly rubbed her now thoroughly soaked core with the crops tip, smirking when her hips raised to meet it. After a few moments he delivered the final 3 lashes directly to her core, watching as she lurched up with a cry and tears sprang to her eyes. Then he softly kissed her after she counted them out and stroked her clit in just the right way. "Such a good girl. Cum." And with a cry of pleasure this time she did at his command. She lay there panting heavily, well endowed chest heaving with each breath. Sherlock looked down with pleasure at the picture she made, nipples and breasts red and slightly swollen from both the whip and his attentions, legs spread wide in wanton abandon with compliance to his commands and cum running in glistening streams down her thighs and onto the bed spread.  
"When you're ready I want you to kneel on the floor and suck me. Im aching to be inside your mouth. You do make such wonderful noises."  
Abby blushed, but when she had recovered enough she kneeled on the floor between the strong, alabaster thighs of this 'Mark'. Licking her lips in anticipation at the sight of the proud length of his cock curving up to meet her. Slowly she twirled her tongue around the swollen head, moaning slightly at the taste of salty precom. The gentle and encouraging touch of 'Marks' hand on her head had her smiling and Abby slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping slowly as she licked down the side, loving the breathless moan that she drew out of the handsome man above her. Just as she was about to fully engulf him the buzz of a cell phone startled her and she looked up to see 'Mark' with an open phone in his hand and a scowl on his face. Sighing Sherlock stroked her cheek and stood, going to clothes. "Im afraid ive been called into work. Take the remaining hours to rest. Goodnight miss Abby." Then he strode to the door and was gone, leaving a disappointed Abby sitting on the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She didn't see him for two weeks after that, the past few nights had been rough and she was exhausted. But 'Mark' had simply put her to bed when he came and slept along side her, arms wrapped protectively around her. She felt safe. And happy. He came to visit her every two weeks for six months. Then one day, after seeing him in the newspaper, Abby found out who he really was. 'Sherlock Holmes' the Consulting Detective. The next time he came to see her she told him and they spent a passionate night together, Abby finally able to use his real name. Then one day he came and he freed her and took her back to his flat to live with him. She was in love for the first time in her life and very happy. But then that horrible day 3 years ago came. She got a phone call from Sherlock, who told her that he was tired and couldn't stay. That he had paid for rent for 5 years and that she was his note...and that he loved her. Then he had jumped off the roof of a building and left her alone. Abby had spent 3 years crying and mourning him without hallucinations but now she was seeing them and it wasn't fair to be reminded. Abby sighed and went to bed, curling up on Sherlock's side and cuddling his pillow as she cried herself to sleep missing her love. Little did she know that the very man she thought dead was spending a sleepless night on his brother's couch just a few miles away thinking and longing for her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: this chap is Really dark and Really explicit bondage and slight torture smut so you are warned. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy and try not to hate me this chapter ok? Thank you.

Disclaimer: don't own, if I did Benedict would be in allot more leather. ^_-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rope was uncomfortably tight around her breasts, it rough fibers cut into her soft and delicate skin. Whining with discomfort Abby tried to tug at her wrists, which were tied behind her with the same rope, and shifted her legs as much as she could while they were tied as they were with her ankles snugly against her thighs and the rough rope keeping her legs spread wide. The man who had bound her stood a few feet away staring at her with a perverse grin, enjoying her discomfort. Then he stood and walked over, running a pocket knife over the soft unblemished skin of her breasts with a maniacal laugh.  
"Enjoying my handiwork?" Jim Moriarty lightly slapped one of the restrained breasts smirking as the girl whimpered. "I think its time for more." Then he took another of the ropes and secured it just under Abby's breasts, running it down and through her lower folds and tying the other end to her wrists.  
Abby gasped as the rough fibers pressed into the delicate flesh of her core and whined in pain as she moved.  
"Good." Jim grabbed that rope and yanked upward suddenly, relishing the cry of shock and pain that he got. "Good indeed." Keeping the pressure on the rope soon had Abby writhing about, trying to relieve the pain that was being caused.  
Smirking Jim pulled on the rope harder, waiting until tears had welled up in the girl's eyes and he had her pleading for him to stop before releasing his hold. When the girl slumped down panting Jim pulled her up and carried her to middle of room where another rope harness was waiting. Jim had angled this harness so that the girl would be nearly upside down, with her legs spread wide at head height for easy access and her head at his groin.  
Abby whimpered when she was secured in this new horror, trying hard to think about 'Mark' instead of this man. She gasped when the mans soft fingers tapped a pattern over her red and swollen core over the rope that dug into it.  
Jim smirked more at the gasp and shifted the rope away from the girl's core over to her thigh, exposing her tender tissue.  
"Ohhh my look at this little greedy pussy. I bet you can't wait to be filled up by me can you." Jim slapped the core harshly, watching as the girl jerked in her bonds at the pain. Then he slowly licked a single stripe over the red flesh, grinning at the whimper he got. Jim lapped at the soft lips and her entrance, watching as she began to get aroused.  
"Ohhh such a good little greedy slut pussy this is. Already wet." Jim smirked at the girls blush and continued his ministrations.

Jim kept licking the girl's core, nipping and sucking at the soft lips and sensitive clit until she was writhing in her bonds and moaning wantonly. Jim then unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, palming his erect cock a few times before pressing it against her lips. At first Abby tried to keep her lips shut until Jim bit her inner thigh harshly, sucking hard and drawing a gasp from her. As soon as her mouth opened he quickly thrust in his throbbing cock into her talented and hot mouth. He groaned softly, making sure he didn't give her too much to handle. "Such a good little whore." He moaned, slowly licking over the now purple bite mark on her thigh.  
Abby was getting sick of being called a whore. After all, it wasn't her fault her father was a drunken gambler. She resisted the growing urge to bite down on the man's average size cock. Her teeth gently rubbed against his length as he moved his hips.  
Jim growled and bit her other thigh. "Careful bitch. Bite and you WILL regret it." He said, sucking, teeth still biting hard at her thigh.  
Whimpering softly, Abby unwillingly obeyed. Every second Abby felt more disgusted with herself, this feeling was more intense than usual. The only person she had ever felt... Clean with was 'Mark'. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was him she was pleasuring and not her real client she was currently with. Jim placed his hand over the back of her head to hold her there and began thrusting in and out of her wet, tight mouth, finishing with marking her thigh with a bite mark in favor of teasing her entrance with his tongue. Abby made a muffled moan around the cock in her mouth, trying not to cry as the man speeded up his thrusting, bruising her lips and the back of her throat, suddenly the man's thrusts became erratic and almost vicious, and groaning Jim came in her mouth, his cum dripping out of her mouth as she refused to swallow. Panting Jim pulled out, smirking at the picture the girl looked.

"Such a good slut. But you need something don't you. You need to have something stuffed in your dripping entrance don't you." Jim teasingly traced the wet core, watching as Abby's thighs quivered slightly. "What should we give you hmm?" Jim slapped the core harshly, reveling in the sharp cry it brought.

"I..Is your time almost up?" Abby whimpered as the man teased her, biting her lip when his nails suddenly dug into her sore thigh.

"No. Its not bitch. And because you've been so mouthy im going to punish you." Jim smirked as she trembled and picked up a riding crop, swishing it menacingly. He brought it down with a sharp crack on her bruised thigh, smirking as the skin turned red and swollen. Jim lashed her core repeatedly, laughing manically as she screamed in pain and writhed. "Beg for me to stop your whore. Beg me!" Jim dug his fingers into her core, growling.

He continued to lash Abby's bound body, red welts appearing all over her lower body. " Well? Im listening!"

Abby sobbed, crying out more with each strike of the whip. "st.. Stop... Please stop.."  
Jim smirked at her pain. "Good bitch. More." He said, licking slowly over her core again, causing Abby to whimper and squirm slightly.  
"I.. I want you to leave... Please..." She shook from pain and fear, this was the first time she had ever asked a client to leave without his time being up. Her plea was responded with a hard slap to her left cheek, causing her to let out a scream of pain.  
Suddenly, she was, rather roughly, taken from the harness. The ropes were taken off but returned as he tied her hands to the bed. "What's wrong my little whore? You think you don't want me?" Jim's sickly sweet voice made Abby shudder in fear, his tone foretelling the pain and humiliation that would befall her.  
Jim hoisted her hips up and spread her aching legs, voice low and full of dark promise. "Im going to make you suffer bitch, going to make you scream yourself hoarse begging." Jim traced Abby's core slowly with a pocket knife, smirking at the whimper of fear that escaped her. Jim began dragging the blade over her swollen red lips, letting the sharp edge shave off the soft covering of hair there.

"H..hey..dont do that.." Abby squirmed, trying to pull herself away from her client and earned a sharp slap to her sore butt as a warning.

"Ill do what ever I want to. Now. What do we put in here hm?" Jim slid 4 fingers into the still damp and tight entrance of Abby, spreading them. He then picked up the riding crop and smirked. "I think you want this crop handle." Jim teasingly traced the quivering entrance of the helpless girl below him, a small evil smile on his face.

Abby's eyes widened and she franticly shook her head. "N..no! I don't want that in me.."

Jim smirked all the more and pressed the blunt end of the crop against Abby's entrance. "I think you do. I think you want me to fuck you with this handle until you cum."

Abby bit her lip, shaking her head more and tugged at her bound wrists whimpering. "No...Please don't put that in me..please don't..."

But Jim laughed and simply spread the girl's lips, flicking the black leather bound wood against the tender tissue of Abby's core, the end becoming slick with her earlier arousal.

"Please don't? Oh but I can see how much you want it. You're wet and ready for it." Then Jim slowly and tortuously slid the handle into the sensitive passage, shoving it in all the way to the end of the handle after a few moments. "See how greedy your pussy is for it?"

Abby whimpered, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body already ached from the abuse he had put her through, the added discomfort from the crop only made her wish for it to end even more.  
Her discomfort only pleased him. He wanted to make sure this high-priced 'dove' would never forget him. He would haunt her dreams. Perhaps he would even return to do this again. After all, she was worth it.  
"You will take my cock soon. And you WILL enjoy it my little whore." He bit her hip, leaving another purple bite. He slowly, but roughly, pumped the crop; only stopping with a sigh once he saw a small trickle of blood mixing with her unwanted arousal. He pulled out the crop, smirking when he heard her sigh with relief. "Don't worry my whore. We aren't finished yet." He relished the slight tensing of her body. He untied her hands from the headboard, but kept them bound together. Forcing her to sit up, he pulled her back against his chest. He forced her legs open, making her straddle him backwards.  
Jim smirked as he slowly fondled the abused flesh of Abby's core, biting down hard onto her shoulder and leaving another bruised bite mark. Then he slowly rubbed her clit, palming and teasing her breasts almost tenderly as he worked her up into a moaning, desperate mess with his talented fingers. Abby was disgusted with herself at the pleasure she was feeling and craving after so much abuse by those same hands, but it felt so good after all that pain to have her tender tissue be worked like this. Abby gasped when her nipples were twisted slowly, back arching as they were rubbed and pulled.

"Ah..ahn! Pl..Please...just finish and leave.."

Jim smirked and nibbled along her ear as Abby's hips instinctively ground down to meet his renewed arousal, body desperate to be satisfied. "Ohh that wont be for quite awhile yet. I have a few more surprises for you." Jim snapped his fingers, other hand still working Abby's now practically dripping core and didn't even look up as another man entered.

Abby however did quickly look, eyes widening when a big, broad shouldered soldier like goon walked in with a video camera, whimpering as she realized it was on.

"Iv got the whole thing boss. You're really on fire tonight." Sebastian Moran smirked at the sight of the abused and ravished Abby, zooming the camera in on where Jim's fingers were still stroking and fondling her core mercilessly. "ill set up the tri pod and help ya boss."

"That will be lovely Sebastian. Thank you. Do come and join us. She really is so much fun to play with."

Abby whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "No..no! Don't tape this!" She began struggling, stopping only when an iron hand clasped her throat and squeezed mercilessly.

"We will do whatever we want. Now. Sebastian is going to work your front. Im going to have fun with here." And Jim slapped the core under his hand and smirked as Abby gasped.

Sebastian licked his lips and kneeled on the bed naked, fondling her breasts and pinching the erect nipples with a smirk, sucking one while rolling the other in his fingers and reveling in the gasps of unwilling pleasure that came from her swollen lips.

"Hey boss, can I fuck her mouth?"

Jim nodded to his right hand man, smirking as Abby's body stiffened in fear at the request . "Go ahead. Just don't break anything."

Abby shook her head and tried to pull away but Sebastian was to strong for her and a thick, nearly too large cock was shoved roughly into her already sore mouth, nearly choking her. Jim slid two fingers into the soaked entrance, pumping them as Abby's body shook in shame and need.

"You like this don't you little cock slut. You loved to be used and filled beyond what you should take." Jim siccored his fingers and smirked as Abby's body rocked down to meet them. "Ride my fingers you bitch, fuck yourself on them or you won't get anything."

Abby whimpered and slowly started to move, sinking down onto first only one of Jims fingers then two on her return. Gasping at the feel of finally being filled Abby started to shove herself down, desperation growing as the sensation of only two fingers wasn't enough. Suddenly Sebastian's cock was being shoved into her mouth again, dirty slurping sucking sounds resounding around the room as she pulled him in with every upward bounce. Jim smirked as her pace began to increase, suddenly stopping her.

"Beg for more. Beg for something bigger in you.'

Abby whimpered in shame, closing her eyes." Please...please...I need more...please I need something larger..."

Jim added in 3 fingers curling them. "I can't hear you."

Abby gasped and began to franticly shove herself down, tears coming to her eyes. "Please! I need to be filled!"

Sebastian licked his lips, cock throbbing in anticipation. "Hey boss. Let's double her."

"N..no! I...i can't take you both...please i can't take you both." Abby's eyes filled with fear at the thought, trembling as Jims fingers were suddenly removed from her core, leaving her near the edge of bliss cruelly.

"Oh but I think that's a lovely idea Sebastian. Shall we suspend her or just take her on the bed?"

"Bed sir."

"Alright." Jim hoisted Abby up onto her knees, securing her hands up to a hook from the ceiling so she couldn't fight. He then stroked her trembling thighs. "Oh you're going to be so tight. Ready Sebastian?'  
Sebastian nodded and smirked as he watched his boss thrust into Abby watching as her back arched and a unwilling mewl of pleasure escaped her, waiting until Jim nodded before setting himself at the already slightly stretched entrance.

"Please..no.." Abby trembled, biting her lip in fear as the thick head was pressed to her sensitive entrance.

Sebastian began forcing his way in, groaning loudly at the incredible tightness. Abby screamed as she was stretched nearly past her limit, it was so painful to be so overly full. Her hips jerked and tried to move but she couldn't. Once Sebastian was totally sheathed the two men began thrusting in and out of her brutally. The dual sensations of the two cocks pounding in and out of her abused passage terribly painful to her.

"Stop! Please stop! Take them out…please it hurts!" Abby writhed desperately as the two men fucked her, gasping as one of her still erect and sensitive nipples was twisted and sucked on. Then suddenly the special spot inside of Abby was struck and she gasped at the unexpected pleasure, entrance clenching down on the two cocks inside her and making them moan. Jim smirked and began to hit that spot every time he pounded into the unwilling body of Abby, laughing as she began to moan now instead of scream as they took her.

"Feels good doesn't it you cock slut, you want more?" He reached around and began rubbing her clit, feeling her hips begin to buck twored him. "You need to cum don't you. Your desperate for it aren't you bitch?" Abby sobbed as the pleasure began growing, she needed it so badly that she was past the point of being embarrassed or caring. She only wanted the men to finish and leave.

"Please..yes I need it please let me cum I need it so bad.." Abby's head was wrenched back and she was brutally kissed, the thrusting in her speeding up to where she was bouncing in the air with every one.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Jim slammed into her sweet spot, gasping as the tightness around him clenched down almost painfully as the orgasm swept over Abby. Groaning Jim followed her, feeling both his and Sebastian's cum fill up the abused passage they were in.

Once they had both finished they simply pulled out, tossing her to the bed and setting the money on the table.

"That was quite good. I think well be back in a few weeks." Jim wrenched her head up one last time and kissed her, whispering in her ear. "Till next time my little whore." Then they left, leaving her sobbing in humiliation and shame on the rumbled bed, aching and torn, feeling dirty and helpless and wishing desperately for her 'Mark' to come and hold her, to keep her safe to make her feel loved and wanted for more than just a sex toy, to cuddle her and kiss her softly out of love and not just lust as all the other men did. Mark made her feel clean and special. Made her feel Beautiful and so happy. That was what she wanted and needed so much, only what 'Mark' could give her..no one else could make her feel that way and she was so lonely…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-

Abby woke with a start, curled around Sherlock's pillow with tears streaming down her cheeks from the horrible memories of just what kind of life that her love had saved her from. She missed him so much but he was gone. Sherlock would never hold her close again, never whisper sweet nothings in her ear after they had made love on various surfaces around their flat, never kiss her or tell her he loved her in the peculiar wordless way of his. She missed her detective so much, but she could never see him again. Abby curled around Sherlock's pillow with a whimpering sob and closed her eyes, slowly falling back asleep to dream of her Sherlock Holmes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-

Author note: So? I know it was horrible and sad and cruel but it gets the point across don't yaw think? Please no flames. Its very dark and Moriarty like I know but I promise love and fluff and sweet make up sex in the next and final chapter, thank you my readers.

And thank you to Chloe L. Cast for betaing and co writing with me. ^-^ Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Yay for the feedback! Thanks so much it does our writing souls good. sorry this has taken so long but writers block is crappy. Please enjoy ^-^

Warnings: angst, fluff, OOC, smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own...so wish I did.

Sherlock was moping in the dark by the fireplace in Mycroft's large house, a bottle on wine half empty beside him. Sighing heavily Sherlock pulled himself from the floor and sat at the window, gazing down onto the still busy streets of London. He didn't know what to do. Should he wait a few days and go back or would that ruin his chances anymore? Sherlock didn't know and he was heart broken in the mean time. Maybe Abby just didn't want him anymore. she had certainly shown that possibility. Sherlock felt a tear run down his cheek and angrily wiped it away. She had moved on and so would he... eventualy...maybe.

Mycroft sighed, watching his younger brother from the doorway. Obviously the revealing to his hopefully soon to be little sister went badly. Mycroft sighed and decided to get Sherlock to talk.

"So brother-mine how did it go?"

"Oh shut up Mycroft you know exactly how it went so bugger off."

Sighing heavily Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the ground in a business like manner, his brother could be so utterly childlike and irritating to deal with it was unbelievable.

"Sherlock. Drowning yourself in pity and my expensive wine is not the way for a Holmes to act."

"Speak for yourself. I've not seen a cutback from your 10 glasses a day. Don't dictate my life Brother." Sherlock glared out the window as he exchanged the usual poison laced banter with his sibling, arms crossed defensively over his too thin chest.

Mycroft bristled at the verbal barb tossed so casually yet carefully at him by Sherlock and hoping to keep his depressed brother talking and out of one of his silent spells, tossed a barb of his own.

"Who was the one keeping your beloved from killing herself while you were away gallivanting across the globe brother?"

Sherlock's bloodshot eyes widened at this personal sting to his conscience and leapt up away from the window, his mind and body suddenly consumed in a fury fuelled by his lowered inhibitions and mental shields.

"I HAD TO LEAVE! DONT YOU TRY TO PIN ALL THIS MESS ON ME." Sherlock stormed across the Persian rugs to confront his still infuriatingly calm older sibling, jabbing one of his long bony fingers into the expensive silk suit jacket at Mycroft's chest viscously.

"Oh but brother it is your fault. You are after all the one who committed your suicide in front of her...what was it again? Oh yes. For the Effect." Mycroft calmly pried Sherlock's skeletal finger off his chest and steered his distraught sibling back to the couch.

Sherlock was still seeing red and he savagely pulled himself out of his brothers grip, reeling back unsteadily as the wine he had drunk began to finally take a hold of his brains reflexes.

"She had to believe it! If she didn't the whole operation would have been compromised!"

Mycroft rang a small bell on the side table, summoning a pale faced servant from the hall.

"Coffee, black. Some headache medication and a small tub of ice water."

Sherlock was now pacing around the room like a caged animal, and a wounded one at that. His face contorted with a torrent of usually hidden emotion.

"Sherlock. What happened? Tell me her reaction."

"Why should I? It won't make a lick of difference now." Sherlock suddenly slumped over the edge of the couch, his long ebony curls hiding his eyes from view.

"Oh? And why then would it hurt to tell me what has already been done?"

Sighing in defeat, Sherlock slumped down even further and ran a hand slowly through his already disheveled hair.

"She...closed the door in my face... didn't even say one word. Just shut it. That's pretty self explanatory isn't it?"

Mycroft mulled this over in his brain for a short time and then smiled a small secret smile. Steepling his hands in front of him in the fashion that all Holmes men seemed to have the politician regarded his younger brother as a doctor or therapist would a new patient. His brother really was such a genius in most matters but in the social scheme he was a dunce.  
"Sherlock. You are over reacting. Think about this for a moment. Treat it with the same level of dedication and interest as you would a non boring case from the Yard. Study the facts, deduce the possibilities and give me scenarios."

"Oh brother-mine you're actually asking for ME for once? How...touching." Sherlock nearly spat these words and continued his nervous pacing. But never the less his mind had seized upon this new challenge his sibling had presented and began working it as fast as it could go. (Which is you know quite a considerable speed) After about 15 minuets of hashing and rehashing and calling upon every remembered forced social lesson from John in his mind a small light bulb seemed to go off inside the detectives mind and he slapped his head in frustration.

"Stupid! Of course!" Sherlock gripped his hair in anxiety as he was prone to do when a particularly confounding issue presented itself and abruptly sat in the chair by the fire.

"But...if she...then how am I to...oh bloody hell I've gone and done it this time." Groaning he dropped his head down onto his bony knees and fell silent for nearly the first time since Mycroft entered the room.

"Good, now that you know the problem you can fix it. I'm sending you to her house tonight and neither of you are leaving it until this is resolved." Mycroft stood and straightened his suit jacket decisively, ignoring the muffled complaints and suggestions about his idea coming from the crumpled form of Sherlock, merely patting his shoulder gently and placing a newly arrived cup of coffee beside him.

"Drink this, get sober and be ready in 15 minuets."

Sherlock ignored him, but when his posh older sibling had left the room he drank the coffee anyway. Biting his lip Sherlock stared into the fire, the flickering flames and heat reminding him of the man who still haunted him from the self imposed grave even 3 years after the "Rechinbach Fall" incident as the press called it. He was suddenly once again back on the roof at Saint Barts, gripping the lapels of Moriarty in his fists as he dangled his nemesis over the edge of the building as they bantered back and forth. Him heatedly and oh so angry, Jim calm and giggly (very annoying how so optimistic the consulting criminal had to be to simply annoy Sherlock.)

He could still hear that high pitched nasally tone that Jim seemed to use just on him, that soft oily whisper telling him if he didn't kill himself everyone he had ever cared for, had those pesky human emotion of attachment or affection for would die and there was nothing he could do to prevent it but die himself. Throw himself off the roof and die in disgrace... a fraud. He could still feel the panic creeping up his spine at the mere thought of his only friends dying, but worse than that was the consuming ache in his chest (somewhere near his heart, silly organ was acting up oddly for some time anyway.) at the thought, the threat and knowledge that somewhere a sniper had his love in his cross hairs. Sherlock listed off the three friends that Jim knew of, the icy dread clenching like a razor sharp claw around his (apparently existing) 'metaphorical' heart. Squeezing a little tighter as each sniper for the three was confirmed.

Moriarty smirked in his self confident way as Sherlock named the third person, Gregory Lestraud and tsked a few times, his voice high and mocking. "

"Oh Sherly we both know there's one more person out there. Perhaps the most important of them all. The rest of your heart. And I did promise to Burn it didn't I. But don't worry. Her death wont be... 'Physical' so to speak. No I have something far worse in mind for your precious soiled dove."

Sherlock's eyes had widened, how did he know about her past? He had erased all traces of it for her, the only way he should have... would have known was if...he was an active part of it.

Jim laughed maliciously as the recognition flared in Sherlock's icy grey eyes, baring his teeth in a nearly feral smile of perverse pleasure.

"Oh yes I enjoyed her very much back then. She is going to be my personal little pet unless you do as I say. One call, signal, text from me and she is all Mine. Not a thing you can do about it. Now...JUMP!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mycroft placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, breaking him from the flashback he had obviously slipped into.

"Lets go brother. No backing out this time."

Sherlock sighed and pulled on the coat he was offered, it felt nice to have his coat back again. He had missed it and the solid link it had provided to his real life, his home. Sherlock followed two of Mycroft's goons out to the sleek black car quietly, sitting silent and brooding the whole way back to the flat.

0-0-00-0-0-0

Abby tossed and turned, sleeping restlessly. (Well, in truth she wasn't sleeping at all.) Thoughts, vicious horrid thoughts, swirled around her troubled mind. The 'what ifs' of that terrible day. What if he had never met her? What if she had told Sherlock about her, unwanted, past with... Him. What if she hadn't been soiled? She had a sinking feeling that Sherlock had been aware of her 'relations' with the consulting criminal. Why else wouldn't he stay with her, stay... Alive? It would have been easier for him to tell her he didn't care about her past if it was just nameless men and nameless faces. But his enemy?

Abby sighed heavily as she heard the door to her room open almost silently.

"John, I'm fine. Really." She figured John was checking on her again, as he did almost nightly. She was on suicide watch again. (Well, not officially.) When she didn't get her usual answer of, 'sorry.' she sat up in bed, looking intently at the shadowed figure just out of view.

"J... John?"

The recent nightmare was still rather fresh in her memory. A haunting that could never be fully forgotten.

"No... Not quite." Sherlock swallowed nervously at the sight of his beloved sitting up in their bed, she looked thinner than he remembered. Less healthy. He supposed that was his fault too.

Abby's eyes widened at the voice. The soft, smooth like honey, familiar voice. Sherlock's voice. "Sh... No.. I'm just.. Hallucinating again.. This.. This isn't Fair." She mumbled to herself, just barely loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

Sherlock quickly made his way over to the bed, kneeling down in front of Abby and clasping her hands in his.

"No... No you're not hallucinating Abby. I'm here. I'm alive and real. Please... I'm here now. Let me explain to you why I've been gone so long please..." Sherlock kissed her hands gently, noting the still slightly disbelieving look in his beloved's eyes.

"But...NO! I saw you! I saw you jump and hit the pavement! You were Dead!" Abby pulled her hands away from this tormenting ghost, backing up on the bed with tears filling her eyes. Why must she be tortured like this with these too real visions of the one she loved?

"I did jump... and I did hit...but I wasn't dead...Abby..."Sherlock stood and made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge and reaching for her.

Abby backed away even more, pointing at this apparition with an accusing finger.

"Then Prove it! Prove you're not a ghost sent to torment me!"

Sherlock swallowed and let his hand fall, looking at her in slight confusion.

"How? How do I prove that I'm alive other than just... being here?"

"If you're really my Sherlock then you can think of something! You wouldn't need me to tell you what to do!" Abby curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and glared at the ghost sitting on the bed.

"I..." Sherlock sighed; he really had no idea what to do. He had tried to prove... oh. Senses of course. She didn't know if she could trust what her eyes could see. Sherlock shed his coat and shoes and climbed up on the bed, sitting down in front of Abby's huddled form.

"I can prove to you that I have the scars of 3 years of fighting to get back to you."

"How do I know that its real? Will I wake up tomorrow and find that you've disappeared and were never here?"

Sherlock closed his eyes, heart clenching painfully at her words.

"No. When you wake I will still be here. I wont leave. I don't ever want to leave again." Sherlock reached out and gently took his beloved's hand, pressing it to his clothed chest over his heart.

"He tried very hard... but its still there. Its still beating...and its beating because of you."

Abby bit her lip, disbelief still swirling in her brain. However, her thumb stroked over the smooth silk of Sherlock's shirt. (It felt real enough.) She felt the heat coming from his body, and the... beating of his heart. "If you really are Sherlock..." She stopped. What else could he do to clear the doubt from her? She wasn't even sure herself why she didn't believe it. How Sherlock it would be to fake his own death. She knew that it was a valid solution. But the memory of him lying, broken, on the pavement was still too vivid in her mind.

"I can explain everything in the morning. Just... for now...let me prove that I'm still here. That ill still be here tomorrow." Sherlock gently drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her to his chest tightly.

"I'm Alive. Just... sleep ok? Ill be here tomorrow I promise."

Abby sighed heavily, nonetheless relishing the feel of the strong arms holding her close.

"I cant sleep... when I sleep I dream of him. I'm not safe when I sleep... you're not there when I dream."

Sherlock frowned, resolving to ask her about it in the morning.

"I'm here now... you can sleep. You're safe now. If you start to have a bad dream Ill wake you and hold you... I'll comfort you and help you not to have them again. You need to rest though. So please... for me...at least try."

Abby buried her face against the silk clad chest in front of her, inhaling even the scent of her Sherlock as she tried to make a decision.

Finally she nodded and slowly closed her eyes, pressing closer to the warm and very alive body in front of her.

"Fine...but you had better be here in the morning. I... don't know if I could take it if you weren't real."

Sherlock kissed the top of Abby's head tenderly, arms tightening around her small form protectively.

"I promise."

Abby nodded slowly and let her eyes close; falling into one of the only untroubled sleeps she had, had for the past 3 years.

Sherlock laid the two of them down gently, pulling up the blankets and cuddling her now sleeping form to him possessively. He allowed a small smile to grace his face; he was finally where he belonged...where he had longed to be for so long. He was home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abby woke to sun in her face for the first time in weeks. She stretched and glanced over at the clock, 7:16. She was surprised; she hadn't slept that long in the last three years. Before she could wonder why she felt so refreshed, she remembered what happened earlier that morning. She fell asleep in a man's arms. A man who, sounded, felt, looked and even smelt like Sherlock Holmes. She sighed and looked around, no Sherlock. Tears began to fill her eyes when the bathroom door opened, revealing the man she had longed to see for so long.  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Sherlock frowned, clearly worried.  
Abby looked over him and shook her head. (He was definitely there and definitely real)  
"No... I don't usually sleep this long anyways."  
He had just taken a shower; his hair was still wet, the water droplets sliding down his alabaster skin like a caress and he only had a towel around his waist, slung so low on his hips it seemed that it could fall at any moment to Abby.  
"If you're sure..." He said, smiling slightly as he watched Abby's eyes look over his body. He was surprised what he saw. She didn't seem creeped out by his now scarred, slightly malnourished body as he had expected. He knew that he was hardly as good looking as he was before. The gun shot scars, half healed burn marks; puckered knife wounds and other various injuries had made his body more like a web of unattractive patches. But Abby did not seem disgusted or repelled by all these visible horrors. In fact she seemed... aroused. To test this theory Sherlock practically sauntered over to the dresser, making sure to flex his sinewy (if not just slightly smaller) muscles as he stretched and got out the clothes he knew used to drive her crazy with. (the purple silk shirt and tight black slacks)

Abby licked her lips as she watched him dress, hands clenched in the sheets as though she wanted to reach out and touch him but didn't know if she should. She watched as almost teasingly buttoned his shirt, she could see him smirking slightly as he watched her.  
"Okay... Now I know you're real..." She blushed slightly, biting her lip as he walked over to her; his shirt was only half buttoned.  
"Abby, is something wrong?" He asked her gently, cupping her cheek.  
She nodded, suddenly having tears come to her eyes.  
"Sherlock... Oh my love..."  
She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing against his shoulder.  
"... Abby? Love what's wrong?"  
Sherlock frowned slightly and held her close. The rather sudden mood change was rather startling.  
"I... I'm sorry for doubting you... I... I wanted you to be alive... So badly... I thought I was hallucinating... I didn't think you would be here when I woke up..."  
"Oh Abby I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave. I love you... will you allow me to show you how much?" Sherlock gently stroked Abby's cheek, wiping away the tears running down it. When she nodded Sherlock tenderly kissed her, pulling her warm soft body close and sucking at her lower lip. Abby moaned softly, pressing closer to the man that she had missed so much over the years and kissed back almost desperately.

"Sherlock please... please I need you..." Abby arched up to the warm searching hands of Sherlock, kissing him deeply.

"Soon love. I promise." Sherlock pressed Abby down into the mattress gently, nuzzling her softly and palming her breasts.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered softly against her neck, slowly and gently taking off the bothersome clothes she wore.  
His earlier observation had been right, she was thinner. Her hips were a little bony and her breasts were slightly smaller than he remembered. His eyes slowly looked over her, noticing the light scars from what had most likely been an attempted suicide or two. Even through the imperfections his neglect had caused, all he could see was his Abby. His beloved.  
Abby blushed and quietly watched him, worried he wouldn't like what he saw.  
"I... I know I'm not..." She started to mumble nervously.  
Sherlock quickly put an end to her self-doubt, kissing her deeply. (A rather effective way of making someone lose their train of thought.)

Sherlock pressed himself over her gently, spreading her legs and cupping her core gently. Her mew of pleasure spurred him on more, and he gently slid two fingers into her, moaning at her tightness and the slick heat.

"Abby... did you keep yourself for me?"  
Abby nodded shyly, the blush on her cheeks deepening slightly.  
"I... I tried dating once. I just... Couldn't love anyone else. I didn't Want to love anyone else."  
Sherlock smiled gently and kissed Abby's forehead.  
"While it's good you tried to move on I'm also very glad you didn't find anyone else. I didn't even try to find another because I knew I would fail miserably at it. I've loved only one woman and I'll only ever love one woman. You."  
Tears filled Abby's eyes as she kissed him desperately, pressing close to him. "Sherlock, my love... Make love to me." She whispered, kissing him in between every couple words.

"Always Abby." Sherlock gently pumped his fingers, curling them against her sweet spot deep inside.

Abby cried out, her back arching up as she came hard.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock kissed her neck purring, pumping his fingers until she was done. Then he positioned himself and kissed her tenderly.

"Ready my love?"

When Abby nodded, Sherlock thrust in slowly, stilling when he was fully sheathed in her tight heat.

"You feel so good love." Sherlock kissed her neck softly, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Abby arched slightly, moaning and tilted her head to give her love more access.

"Sherlock... love... I'm ready." She moved her hips, mewing softly.

Sherlock groaned and slowly started thrusting, setting a slow but deep pace.

"Abby... will you marry me after this? I don't want to ever be apart from you again."

Tears appeared in Abby's eyes as she looked up at him.

"You... want to marry me?"

Sherlock nodded, nipping her neck gently.

"Very much so yes."

Abby smiled and kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask... Yes."

Sherlock grinned and slowly thrust into Abby, aiming for her sweet spot.

"Thank you."

Abby moaned and arched, digging her fingers into his hair. She had forgotten just how good this could feel.

Sherlock set a slow, deep pace, aiming to hit her sweet spot every time.

"I love you Abby."

Abby moaned, back arching and tugging at his hair.

"More... please..."  
Sherlock nodded and began thrusting harder, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Sherlock... I love you too..." Abby blushed as her pleasure hazed mind finally realized what he said to her.

Sherlock smiled and gently kissed her.

"I know my dearest."

He pulled her close. "Cum for me." He whispered in her ear as he hit her sweet spot again.

Abby moaned loudly, clenching down hard at Sherlock as she came.

Sherlock groaned at the tightness, feeling his own orgasm wash over him as he came with his love.

Abby panted softly, pressing close to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

Sherlock smiled gently and kissed back, rubbing Abby's back.

"I love you. Now rest my dear."

Abby pouted, nipping his ear.

"I don't want to."

"You need to." Sherlock gently kissed her, rolling to the side and cuddling his love.

"But..."

"Sleep. You need to heal and rest."

"Just...promise you wont leave again. Please. I love you."

Sherlock gently kissed her, stroking her cheek.

"I wont ever leave you again. I promise. As soon as we can we will get married. Now rest" Sherlock nuzzled her gently, wrapping arms tightly around her.

Abby nodded, setting her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Thank you Abby..."

Abby yawned, her eyelid's drooping as sleep began to take her over.

"For what?"

Sherlock smiled and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"For waiting...waiting for me."

Abby let a small smile show as she fell asleep, kissing his chest softly.

"Always my love...always."

Then Abby fell asleep against her Sherlock's chest. Completely happy and totally safe for the first time in 3 long years.

The End.

Author note:

SOOOOOOO? let us know what you thought and liked. Any suggestions for future stories are welcome. oh and don't forget to Review!

Thank you for Reading. ^-^

~Chloe and Suri


End file.
